familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pike County, Arkansas
Pike County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,291. The county seat is Murfreesboro. Pike County is Arkansas's 25th county, formed on November 1, 1833, and named for Lieutenant Zebulon Pike, the explorer who discovered Pikes Peak. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. History The first known residents of the area now considered Pike County were Native Americans. The Quapaw tribe was prominent in the area, as well as the Kadohadacho, and Cahinnio tribes. Expeditions led by Hernando de Soto and Sieur de La Salle passed through the area. Around 1800, the Kadohadocho tribe migrated to Texas to avoid further repeated attacks by the Osage, who would venture in from the Oklahoma area. Pike County was part of the Louisiana Purchase of 1803, and on November 1, 1833, Pike County was created, out of Clark and Hempstead counties by the Arkansas territorial legislature and named after Zebulon Pike. A post office was established in what is now Murfreesboro, with the town itself receiving its name due to some of its first residents having originated from Murfreesboro, Tennessee. Until it was officially named, Murfreesboro had been referred to as "Forks of the Missouri" or "Three Forks". Much of the county's documented history was destroyed in the court house fires of 1855 and 1895. During the Civil War, Pike County men formed two full companies for service in regiments formed in Montgomery County, in the Confederate Army, with the most active being the 4th Arkansas Infantry, and the county was firmly in support of the Confederate States of America. In 1864 Murfreesboro served as a winter quarters for the Confederate regiments assigned to that area, with Union Army regiments wintering just eighteen miles away in and around Antoine. In 1900, Martin White Greeson, who owned property in Pike County and also owned and operated the Murfreesboro-Nashville Southwest Rail-Road, began campaigning for a dam on the Little Missouri River to alleviate flooding. It was not until 1941 that the project was approved, and construction began on June 1, 1948, and was completed on July 12, 1951. The lake created by the dam was named Lake Greeson in Greeson's honor. In the early 20th century, Rosboro, Arkansas was the headquarters of one of the states most productive lumber mills, and received its name from Thomas Whitaker Rosborough, owner of the lumber company. That company, originating in Rosboro, eventually moved to Springfield, Oregon, where today it is one of the largest forest product producers in the U.S., and it operates under the name of the "Rosboro Timber Company". During World War II Murfreesboro was used as a site to house and work German prisoners of war. Since the late 19th century, the county's main source of employment has been in the timber industry. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 70 * Highway 8 * Highway 19 * Highway 26 * Highway 27 * Highway 29 * Highway 84 Adjacent counties *Montgomery County (north) *Clark County (east) *Nevada County (southeast) *Hempstead County (south) *Howard County (west) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 11,303 people, 4,504 households, and 3,265 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,536 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.04% White, 3.47% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.60% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 3.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,504 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,695, and the median income for a family was $32,883. Males had a median income of $27,294 versus $17,266 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,385. About 12.80% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.80% of those under age 18 and 20.20% of those age 65 or over. Attractions * Crater of Diamonds State Park & Water park Communities Cities *Delight *Glenwood *Murfreesboro (county seat) Towns *Antoine *Daisy *Nathan *Pisgah *Salem Census designated place *Kirby Unincorporated communities *Billstown *Langley *Lodi *Newhope *Rosboro Townships * Antoine (most of CDP Kirby) * Brewer * Clark (Glenwood) * Eagle (small part of CDP Kirby) * Missouri (Delight) * Mountain * Muddy Fork * Pike City * Saline * Self Creek (Daisy, part of CDP Kirby) * Thompson (Murfreesboro) * White * Wolf Creek (Antoine) Notable residents *Former U.S. Representative Thomas Dale Alford was born in Pike County. A leading ophthalmologist in Little Rock, he served in Congress from 1959–1963, having first been elected as a write-in candidate. *Singer Glen Campbell was born in Billstown and raised in nearby Delight in Pike County. * Journalist Charles E. Maple (1932–2006) was the editor and publisher of the Pike County News prior to 1960. *Former Arkansas State Treasurer and current state auditor Gus Wingfield was born in Antoine and attended public school in Delight. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Pike County, Arkansas References External links *Pike County, Arkansas Encyclopedia Category:Pike County, Arkansas Category:1833 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1833